


I know places

by kapitanova



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: К Рейчел приходит слава, а вместе с ней и невозможность быть собой.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 6





	I know places

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Glee PTSD 2018

Сначала появляется возможность.  
Через друзей однокурсников Рейчел получает предложение спеть бэк-вокал на паре песен с нового альбома какой-то малоизвестной группы. Рейчел соглашается, потому что жизнь в Нью-Йорке дорогая, а сотня долларов лишней не бывает. Она проводит около часа в студии, выдавая однообразные «ууу» и «ааа», когда продюсеру звонит приглашенная звезда, которая должна была петь основную партию в одной из песен, и сообщает, что заболела и не сможет прийти.  
Студийное время уже оплачено, поэтому Рейчел просят спеть вместо нее. «Вокал в любой момент можно будет поменять», — говорит звукорежиссер продюсеру. — «Давайте посмотрим, как песня будет звучать».  
Рейчел репетирует ее за пять минут, а потом записывает с одной попытки и уходит из студии, положив честно заработанные деньги в задний карман джинс.  
В первый раз Рейчел слышит свой голос по радио где-то через месяц. Они с Куртом пьют кофе и сплетничают в небольшом кафе недалеко от работы Рейчел, когда в колонках раздаются знакомые аккорды, а потом странно знакомый голос начинает петь. Курт схватывает чуть раньше — ему привычнее слышать голос Рейчел со стороны — и на несколько секунд замолкает, удивленно открыв рот.  
Другие посетители делают вид, что ничего не замечают, когда они с Куртом вскакивают из-за стола и начинают прыгать и обниматься.

Потом приходит известность.  
Песня, неожиданно для всех, стартует в первой десятке большинства чартов, а ко второй неделе взбирается в первую тройку. Рейчел не может зайти в любое общественное место, чтобы не услышать по радио свой голос. Потом ей звонит продюсер и приглашает на съемки клипа, а заодно предлагает свои услуги по дальнейшему продвижению ее таланта. Еще через две недели Рейчел видит свое лицо на каждом музыкальном канале. Правда, наслаждаться увиденным ей некогда — нужно репетировать новую песню, которую она будет петь вместе с одним из героев своего детства, ныне незаслуженно забытым певцом второго разряда.  
После выхода сингла Рейчел увольняется — времени на работу не осталось, да и денег уже хватает. Вскоре после этого она перестает ходить на учебу — все с тем же продюсером и звукорежиссером они записывают ее сольный альбом.  
Затем начинается череда интервью и выступлений, журнальных обложек и плохих снимков на сайтах папарацци. Несмотря на многолетнюю подготовку, Рейчел все равно чувствует себя немного неловко перед объективом камер или радиомикрофоном.

Потом наступает слава.  
После трех лет удачных синглов, мгновенно продающихся альбомов, выигрывающих награды клипов и пары удачных ролей в сериалах, Рейчел не может выйти на улицу без того, чтобы ее не атаковали фанаты или папарацци, чаще всего — и те, и другие. В ее плотном расписании почти не осталось времени на общение с родными и друзьями: раз в месяц они пьют кофе с Куртом, иногда заходят Сантана и Бриттани, пару раз в неделю по скайпу звонят отцы. На самом деле, они звонят чаще, но Рейчел почти не бывает дома — с утра до ночи у нее запись, съемки, концерты, интервью или какие-то мероприятия, которые, по мнению ее агента, ей обязательно нужно посетить.  
На одном из таких мероприятий она встречает Квинн.  
Когда-то они ездили друг к другу раз в полгода, разговаривали по телефону и пересекались в Лайме на каникулах. Потом Рейчел затянула ее музыкальная карьера, и их пути разошлись. Теперь она изредка получает новости от Курта или Сантаны: Квинн получила диплом с отличием, Квинн снимается в рекламе, ее заметило модельное агентство, Квинн участвует в съемках в Париже. Рейчел радуется таким новостям, потому что карьера Квинн строится так же непредсказуемо, как ее собственная, и она так же резко взлетает к славе.  
Весь вечер они не отходят друг от друга, обмениваясь новостями. Рейчел чувствует себя снова восемнадцатилетней, отбросившей шелуху мировой славы. Лицо Квинн теперь в рекламе и на обложках журналов по всему свету, и она понимает Рейчел куда лучше, чем кто-то еще в ее окружении.  
На следующий день ее публицист присылает Рейчел ссылку на один из желтушных сайтов, на главной странице которого — ее совместные фотографии с Квинн. Рейчел улыбается, листая их. Они обе изменились за последние годы, но при этом могут разговаривать друг с другом так, как будто не было долгих месяцев молчания. Это редкий дар, и Рейчел умеет его ценить.  
Заголовки таблоидов о том, что поп-звезда и супермодель слишком близки друг к другу, не слишком радуют ее публициста, и совместно с Рейчел он составляет пост для ее блога, рассказывающий историю их знакомства. Он прикладывает туда несколько общих фотографий хора. Рейчел предлагала совместные фотографии с Квинн, но публицист отмахнулся, сказав, что лесбийские слухи нужно давить в зародыше.  
Они встречаются чаще. В европейских столицах, где Квинн фактически прописалась, а лицо Рейчел менее известно, чем в США, они могут открыто сходить в кафе. В Нью-Йорке приходится окольными путями пробираться в дом Рейчел или квартиру Квинн. Они пьют вино и разговаривают, потому что им всегда есть, что обсудить. Иногда к ним присоединяются Курт, Сантана или Бриттани. Рейчел чувствует себя лучше, чем за предыдущие три года.  
Однажды они оказываются вместе на вручении музыкальной премии. Новый хит Рейчел номинирован на «песню года», а Квинн снялась в клипе, который должен получить награду за лучшее музыкальное видео. Случай рассаживает их на соседние места, и три часа речей и выступлений пролетают для Рейчел моментально. Клип, в котором снялась Квинн, ничего не выигрывает, но ее это не беспокоит. Категорию Рейчел объявляют в конце вечера. Квинн незаметно берет ее за руку, пока ведущая зачитывает список номинантов. Рейчел в ответ сжимает ей пальцы так, что боится их сломать.  
Из зала на афтепати Рейчел уходит, держа в одной руке статуэтку, а в другой — локоть Квинн. Ей кажется, что только присутствие Квинн рядом удерживает ее от необдуманных поступков. Всю ночь они проводят вместе в одном из клубов, среди знаменитостей, с которыми Рейчел едва знакома. Она упивается своей победой и шампанским.  
Уже под утро водитель Квинн увозит их в дом Рейчел. Машина Квинн менее известна, ее не поджидают на парковке папарацци, поэтому Рейчел такое решение кажется разумным. Настолько же разумным кажется ей решение попросить Квинн отправить водителя домой и остаться на ночь. А потом — прижать ее к стене и поцеловать.  
Когда утром Рейчел просыпается в своей постели, у нее гудит голова. Она поворачивается на бок, чтобы прижать больной висок к прохладной подушке, и видит копну светлых волос. Квинн дышит ровно и глубоко, все еще погруженная в сон.  
Память возвращается вспышками. Горячие губы Квинн на ее горле, ее зубы, сжимающиеся вокруг соска, острая, но такая приятная боль. Она вспоминает пальцы Квинн, нежные и властные одновременно, сжимающие ее горло, выкручивающие сосок, поглаживающие ее по бедру. Ее невыносимо хриплый голос, шепчущий ей прямо в ухо «моя сладкая». Рейчел заливается румянцем и закрывает глаза.  
Память заботливо подкидывает ей воспоминания о сильных руках Квинн, раздвигающих ее бедра. О том, как она покрывает поцелуями грудь, а потом спускается все ниже, щекоча челкой живот Рейчел. О том, как копна волос Квинн скрывается между ее ног. Рейчел прикусывает губу, едва сдерживая стон, вспоминая первое прикосновение языка Квинн к ее клитору и тепло, разливающееся внизу живота. Она вспоминает свои крики и самодовольную ухмылку Квинн, вытирающей тыльной стороной ладони блестящий рот и тянущейся к ней, чтобы поцеловать.  
Рейчел готова пережить все это заново, и будто чувствуя это, Квинн открывает глаза. «Привет», — хрипло шепчет она. Рейчел целует ее в ответ, и больше они ни о чем не разговаривают.

Так в жизни Рейчел появляется тайна.  
Все знают, что они с Квинн дружат, и потому никто не удивляется, что они проводят время в компании друг друга, в том числе вместе появляются на разных вечеринках и мероприятиях. Когда они вместе позируют для фотографий на премьере одного фильма, Рейчел чувствует руку Квинн у себя на талии и давит рвущиеся наружу признания. Эта тайна больше ее самой и потенциально может разрушить обе их карьеры. Иногда Рейчел чувствует себя загнанной в угол лисой и не знает, долго ли она сможет так продержаться. Но потом Квинн берет ее за руку, и Рейчел понимает, что согласна пронести эту тайну до конца своей жизни, если это значит сохранить Квинн для себя.


End file.
